The present invention relates to a ventilation pane assembly and relates more particularly to such a ventilation pane assembly for making a panel door or window which can be conveniently adjusted to let air current pass therethrough or stop it from passing therethrough.
In population-intensive area, high-raised buildings are closely built up together so as to fully utilize the limited, precious land. When various buildings are closely set together, the ventilation of fresh air current may be affected. More particularly, people tend to tightly close the doors or windows so as to secure one completely privacy in one's room or house. When the doors and windows of a house are completely closed, the internal air quality inside a house will be deteriorated. It is harmful to one's health to constantly stay in a blocked space.